


A warrior's Dragon

by Killer00901



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Dragon Riders AU, Dragons, Drama, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer00901/pseuds/Killer00901
Summary: I know! A new type of fanfic that is a combination of two things. Very weird indeed. Adaption from Wattpad of course. :PAlso, I will put up the different types of breeds in a chapter itself if anyone's confused.





	A warrior's Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> I know! A new type of fanfic that is a combination of two things. Very weird indeed. Adaption from Wattpad of course. :P  
> Also, I will put up the different types of breeds in a chapter itself if anyone's confused.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate dimension where all the Star Wars characters have their own dragon to ride around, a single difference though. They're maintained to one planet and a single person is a shapeshifter.

A figure stood at the edge of a bloodbath. Watching over it and grimacing heavily. He was a dragon rider and his dragon was shadowing such grimace as well. The figure growled in annoyance. He'd lost fifty of his own men while the enemy had only suffered 10 losses of dragon riders and mounts alike. They'd all died in horrific ways of their own, some more creative than most. The ones who were lucky to not be pained to death were burned. Some were brutally dislocated with their backs folded inwards or snapped clean in half. The dragons didn't fair any better. Their wings were torn off, their necks savagely bitten into. Everything there was bleeding like there was no tomorrow. A gruesome attack by an unknown assailant. Yet this was not this man's doing or his own, now mostly dead, men.

"Shirak, call for everyone else immediately." The figure said. His mount, Shirak did as he commanded. Screeching up to the skies.

One by one, commanders, captains and the following ranks landed on the ground. Their mounts were all the same colour. All the same god damned light colour, apricot. Except for the commanders. While the other dragons horns were very lightly darkened, the commanders' dragons had two stripes on their horns. The captains only had one stripe. The colour of these stripes was black.

The dragons these commanders, captains and pawns flew were named 'Goldtailed Stormstrike'. Of course named due to their golden tails... And were specifically good at stabbing. A commander hopped off of his mount going to the figures side. "Lord Dooku, what shall you have us do?"

Dooku growled in annoyance again. Shirak doing the same. Dooku didn't dare turn to the commander. "Gather everyone and head to the skies, watch every single thing. If there were witnesses, use them. We cannot let the Guardians of the Forlorn Republic know of this."

The commander nodded, hopping back onto his dragon. "To the skies! Kriar!" Then all other dragons hopped to the skies, beating the night away.

Dooku gave a sigh, once alone, Shirak gently nudged Dooku. Dooku gave up a small smile and stroked Shirak's head.

Shirak was a Shiraukulas Vaeros, also meaning 'breath of life'. But this ones colouring said otherwise. Gold, red and silver. It had twin tails it flicked every so often. When the dragon was in a specific mood the tails would change to it. But it would get challenging when it was in dual moods.

The best thing about a Shiraukulas Vaeros is their unique ability to fly for long and large distances. Unfortunately, Shirak had been hurt during a battle, her wings burned off completely rendering her flight useless. But there had been small hope that it could regrow its wings. A very small hope. But a Shiraukulas could take on a Killamakortra Ikkan. But after that, it would be fair game.

But a Killamakortra Ikkan was also named 'the immortal one'. But they were quite rare, their talons as sharp as any weapon, if sharper. The flames it threw out was hot enough to melt even the toughest metal.

But the most rarest of all is the Ryacra Aurak. Nicknamed 'the Hunter'. It was literally the only one of its species with its camo coloured scales. But during the times a Ryacra attacks, Dooku's second in command mysteriously disappears. Which supremely annoyed Dooku.

Dooku didn't take care of much more detail than that even after he was thinking of his second in command he shows up. Though, breathing hard. "S-Sorry... I was busy doing other things... But... Who could have done this..?" His second in command asked warily.

Dooku growled, turning to his second in command. "Well, Grievous, you tell me."

Grievous held up two hands defensively. "Well I'm sorry I only JUST THEN received word about this. Shirazam is also busy doing other things such as uh... Flying. Like any other Shiraukulus Vaeros."

Dooku got suspicious but didn't particularly care. "How many Gedeon Hailstorm and Montague Magnus do we have left? I don't personally care for the bloody Goldtailed Stormstrike."

Grievous nodded a bit, his two defensive hands going down. "We still have plenty of Gedeon Hailstorms. The Montague Magnus is still reserved for the very best, sir. Anything else?"

Dooku thought for a few moments. "No, not particularly. You are dismissed until further notice, General."

Grievous took a bow then turned, his Shiraukulas, Shirazam, showing up and he climbed aboard. Taking to the skies immediately and headed back to the heart of his faction, Combination of Independant Cities.

Dooku finally turned from the scene and climbed onto Shirak, giving Shirak a nice scratch under her chin on the way. Then the two raced off to the heart as well.

The heart of the faction was simply named 'Serenno'. The Republic Dogs' own heard of their faction was named 'Coruscant'.

Dooku was silver-haired, indicating he was old but his heavy armor slightly pronounced otherwise. It was the same colours as his own Shiraukulas. Gold and red. But his commanding lineage extended by three generations, making his family notorious for being quite strategic and battle-thirsty.

While Grievous suspiciously had a more redder skin than any normal human, he was far more kind to his own dragon than others to their own. Which, if Grievous was concerned, disgusting and atrocious. Grievous was more of the breeder among dragons, a dragon whisperer if some rumored. His own clothes were brown, red and his cloak was camo. It made him easier to move anywhere without detection. His hair was pitch black and his own Shiraukulas was a unique colour, going along with multi-coloured scales but had the twin tails of a Shiraukulas. Some questioned if it was a hybrid of a Mesunetalnia Kecoolta and the Shiraukulas. Which Grievous heavily denied. He was the first commander and the very first dragon breeder. As well as the only one. For his faction CIC, being highly trusted by Dooku to not spill any secrets to the enemy. Armored boots stretched up to spike out just at the kneecaps. The elbows also had armor where it spiked out backwards, making a bit of a weapon in itself. He was and would be deadly if he actually went into battle a bit. Unlike his other commanders that were basically bred for war.

But whenever this 'Ryacra Aurak' showed up, he would disappear for long periods of time. No one knew why but he always said that he was keeping an eye on all the little dracolings when havoc was around or some other excuse. Everyone but the count believed him on these excuses. Dooku has confronted him multiple, multiple times about it to no avail of a proper answer.

While everyone was regrouping at Serenno, Coruscant was a bustle as well.

"My lords, there has been a new attack around 3.9 clicks south-west-west from here." Said a man with a beard and light brown hair and grey-blue eyes. Though his eyes were slightly narrowed and tinged with anger, mostly because of this new attack.

One of the men on the council of five nodded a bit. "Thank you dragon master Obi-Wan. You are dismissed." Said the man with dark skin and brown eyes.

Obi-wan bowed and took his leave.

The five people on the council began discussing amongst themselves. The five people being Elite dragon masters, Mace Windu, A small human named 'Yoda', another human named Ki Adi Mundi, an elf named Shaak Ti and another human named Plo Koon. The only reason there was a single elf there was that people distrusted the elves as they distrusted the humans. So having one on the council seemed like a good fit. Especially since the elves were basically gods and goddesses of war.

They were making plans about how to deal with this new issue with brute force since... Negotiations, were not working. Even if they barely tried it. They were certain that no matter what, negotiations would not and will not work.

The clan that held dragon riders were quite vicious. Never taking no for an answer and always forcing others to see their ways. They led the Republic single-handedly and easily swayed its own members to do as they say. In itself, they were very cruel. They never or rarely showed mercy to anyone outside of the Republic. They were very skilled in showing which side what they want to see.

Grievous knew, as he flew on Shirazam to Serenno, that bad things would happen soon. He just wondered when. He didn't truly care as he glanced to the setting sun and breathed a sigh. "Ain't no place like home, right Shirazam?" He said as he gently patted the side of Shirazam's neck. Shirazam gave a small roar of agreement and Grievous chuckled a bit. "Indeed, Shirazam, indeed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this thing sucks. What do you expect from around... Two days editing from Wattpad to here. Plus adding stuff and all that. Next chapter will have swearing. Hopefully in later chapters characters will be swearing like sailors. Anyways, enjoy and have a nice day.


End file.
